rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Freelancer Operational Command Center
The Project Freelancer Operational Command Center, more commonly known as Command, is assumed to be the central location of Project Freelancer as well as the "Red and Blue 'simulation troopers' project". Command was in charge of creating Project Freelancer, which was headed by Dr. Leonard Church, as well as the side branch, Recovery, which was created to retrieve the A.I. fragments from dead or dying agents. Role in Plot During the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Command never directly contacts the Red and Blue soldiers, but instead, relays message through Vic/Vic Jr. During Episode 38, Sarge made a call to Command for an air strike and was greeted by Vic, the same Command representative who greets the Blues usually. Tucker realizes that the Red and Blue Civil War is a lie, just as he gets shot by a Rocket Launcher. Most of the others ignore this incident throughout most of the series. It is revealed gradually from the end of Season 5 and by Recreation's end, that Project Freelancer used a fake Red Army and Blue Army to run simulations of various scenarios, under the premise of a civil war. During Recovery One, Washington has many interactions with a female command representative whom he seems to interact with in a fairly casual manner. During Reconstruction: Chapter 12, Washington reveals that Project Freelancer uses the Red and Blue Army outposts as testing grounds and practice, and as he also pointed out, there were no major plot advances at their stations in Blood Gulch unless a Freelancer came or there was a call with Command. Later in Reconstruction, Washington, with the help of the Reds and Blues, sneaks into the command center to find the Epsilon A.I. and stop the Meta. Washington ends up activating a failsafe EMP that destroys all of command's technology. It's soon revealed that there are simulation trooper bases located in Sidewinder, Battle Creek, Zanzibar, Rat's Nest, High Ground, and Valhalla. However, in Reconstruction: Chapter 19, Washington, the Reds, and Blues shutdown Command by activating it's emergency EMP to stop the Meta after taking Epsilon. Due to the group's actions and revealing Project Freelancer's crimes, the UNSC disbanded Project Freelancer and confiscated its property, including Command. Layout Command is portrayed to be extremely large in the series, having several Halo maps to represent it. In Command's perimeter is a large plain and several buildings, one of which is the motor pool containing numerous vehicles. Along with this, inside Command is the A.I. Containment Facility, which is used to store Project Freelancer A.I. Another facility is in the center of the compound, which has access to activate an EMP wave that can shutdown the facility's technology completely. Also, there is a room that is used by the Counselor to interrogate personnel and evaluate their psyche. Walter talking to dude.png|Counselor's Interrogation Room Tank Reconstruction.png|The Reds and Blues entering Command's entrance AI Containment Facility.png|A.I. Containment Facility Reconstruction 17.png|Communications Bunker Command_Motor_Pool.png|Command's Motor Pool EMP_area.png|EMP Control Room Reunion.png|Archives Trivia *Although first mentioned in Red Gets a Delivery, Command didn't appear until 5 seasons and 2 mini-series later in the second saga. *Command is represented by more Halo maps than any other location in the series (5 if one doesn't include the A.I. Containment Facility). *The majority of Command is represented by the map, "Standoff", while the center of Command is represented by "Cold Storage", the Counselor's interrogation room is represented by "The Pit", the motor pool is represented by "Foundry", and the entrance to Command is represented by "High Ground". All of these maps reside in the Halo 3 engine. See also External links *Standoff *Cold Storage *The Pit *High Ground Category:Freelancer Category:Locations